One example of wireless communication means that are locally applicable is a contactless IC card.
This type of wireless communication is commonly achieved based on an electromagnetic induction principle. That is, the configuration includes, at least, an IC card having a memory function and a card reader/writer that performs read/write access on the memory of the IC card. An IC-card-side loop coil, which serves as a primary coil, and a card-reader/write-side antenna, which serves as a secondary coil, form one transformer as a unit. The card reader/writer transmits power and information to the IC card by similarly using an electromagnetic induction effect and the IC card is actuated by the supplied power to thereby be able to respond to a query signal from the card reader/writer.
The card reader/writer modulates current to be supplied to the antenna to thereby cause a loop-coil induced voltage on the IC card to be modulated. Due to the effect, the card reader/writer can transmit data to the IC card. Also, a variation in load between loop-coil terminals of the IC card causes an impedance between antenna terminals of the IC card reader/writer to change, so that a voltage and current passing through the antenna fluctuate. Due to the effect, the IC card returns a response to the card reader/writer.
A contactless proximity communication system, typified by an IC card, is beginning to become widespread because of simplicity in operation. For example, with an IC card on which personal identification code, other personal authentication information, and value information of an electronic ticket or the like are stored, a card reader/writer installed at a cash dispenser, an entrance of a concert venue, or a ticket gate of a station can perform authentication processing by performing contactless access to the IC card held by the user.
FIG. 9 schematically depicts the configuration of a ticket-gate system 1 that is implemented using contactless communication. A user carries a contactless IC card 2 even when he or she is in transit. A ticket gate machine 4 is installed at a ticket gate of a station, and uses an opening/closing operation of a passage gate 8 to control whether or not to permit the passage of the user in accordance with whether or not a billing process is finished or whether or not other authorization is given. A card reading/writing device 6 is installed on the ticket gate machine 4 for use. When the user attempts to pass through the ticket gate, the card reading/writing device 6 accesses the IC card 2 in the possession of the user to read/write data.
The card reading/writing device 6 constantly transmits a polling command to IC cards. When the user approaches the ticket gate machine 4 while carrying the IC card 2, the card reading/writing device 6 installed on the ticket gate machine 4 detects the approaching of the IC card 2 (i.e., detects the card) and performs communication (collision avoidance and card determination) with the IC card 2. When the passage is permitted after the billing process and mutual authentication process are performed on the user, the passage gate 8 is opened to permit the user to pass through the ticket gate.
Recently, IC cards having memory spaces with relatively large capacities have emerged in conjunction with improvements in micro-fabrication technology. Since an IC card having a large-capacity memory can store multiple applications (or services) at the same time, one IC card can be used for multiple applications. For example, when many services, such as electronic money for electronic payment, an electronic ticket for entry into a specific concert venue, are stored on one IC card, the IC card can be applied to various applications.
Further, when an individual device is equipped with both functions of the IC card and the card reader/writer, the IC card technology can be utilized for a versatile bidirectional proximity communication interface. For example, when a proximity communication system is constituted by such apparatuses as a computer and a home-electronic information apparatus, the communication is performed on a one-to-one basis. Also, one apparatus can communicate with a non-apparatus counterpart device (which will be referred to as a “card”), such as a contactless IC card. In such a case, an application for performing one-to-many communication between one apparatus and multiple cards is also possible.
While IC cards are rapidly coming to widespread use, there is also a problem in that multiple interface standards coexist. For example, although international standardization for proximity contactless IC cards have been promoted based on ISO/IEC 14443, there are still two types of specifications: type A and type B. Accordingly, in order to detect which type of card enters the operation space, the reader periodically and alternately transmits respective request commands (e.g., refer to “RFID Handbook—Principle and Application of Contactless IC Card” by Ryoji Iga et al., pp 175-187 (Kabushikigaisha Software Kogaku Kenkyusho). Other than those standards, card venders that manufacture and sell IC cards and card reading devices provide various interface standards for their IC cards. Further, the current situation is that command classes are different from each other, even when interface standards are the same.
The biggest problem in the contactless IC card technology is that different standards preclude compatibility and thus compatibility cannot be achieved in many cases even if standards are the same. The reason is that, while specifications up to a certain portion are specified for each standard, other specifications are independently formulated, thus making it impossible to achieve compatibility in the following points.
(1) Difference in Upper Layer Protocol
(2) Difference in Command Class
(3) Difference in Command Execution Procedure
(4) Difference in Security Algorithm
(5) Difference in Data Structure in Memory Space on Card
Examples of the security algorithms include a mutual authentication scheme, an encryption scheme during data communication, checksum and MAC (message authentication code) generation methods. However, since those algorithms have security problems, the card venders do not make the specifications public.
With regard to minimum specifications including physical and electrical specifications, ISO/IEC 14443 specifies procedures performed when a card reading device detects an IC card, such as initialization, collision avoidance, and card determination for each type, but does not have stringent rules with regard to procedures after card determination. Therefore, the current situation is that a card-reading command and other commands after card determination vary among card venders and thus compatibility is not maintained even the commands are within the same interface standard.
In order to overcome such a difference between standards of the card venders, for example, an approach in which a process (firmware) corresponding to a card type is burned on an IC chip of a single card reading device is employed. For example, in an example shown in FIG. 10, a process firmware corresponding to a card specification supplied by company A and a process firm ware corresponding to a card specification supplied by company B are burned on an IC-chip ROM (read only memory) in a card reading device, so that a corresponding firmware is selectively executed in accordance with a card detected via an antenna so as to achieve compatibility with the respective cards of the venders.
According to the example shown in FIG. 10, a single card reading device can perform processing for contactless IC cards of different card venders. However, in order to achieve compatibility with a new type of card, work for re-burning a firmware in the IC chip arises. This requires development cost and maintenance cost for the replacement work. Also, this approach cannot be used for all cases, since some card venders do not disclose their security algorithms related to card processing.
Other methods for overcoming such a difference between standards of the card venders involve a method in which a card-dependent process is stored in chip-module hardware, instead of burning a process on the IC chip, and the hardware is inserted in a slot of the card reading device. For example, in an example shown in FIG. 11, a card reading device is provided with a plurality of chip module slots for replaceably inserting chip modules for card processing. Thus, when a chip module for a process corresponding to a card specification supplied by company A and a chip module for a process corresponding to a card specification supplied by company B are inserted into the respective slots, a corresponding process firmware is selectively executed in accordance with a card detected via an antenna so as to achieve compatibility with the respective cards of the venders: company A and company B. Further, when it is desired to achieve compatibility with cards of another vender, the chip module can be removed and replaced.
According to the example shown in FIG. 11, a single card reading device can perform processing for contactless IC cards of different card venders. However, since this scheme restricts the number of chip modules that can be inserted into a reading device, card types that can be handled by one reading device are limited. Also, when card processing is changed or a card type is changed, work such as developing a new chip module and disassembling the card reading device to physically replace chip modules arises.
Thus, all of the methods described above achieve processing in which one reading device can perform processes multiple types of cards, but do not make it easier to achieve compatibility with cards other than predetermined card types.
Nowadays, requirements for constructing an open system that is not vulnerable to a difference for each vender are increasing, mainly, in AFC (automatic fare collection) systems of public transport facilities. This is because known AFC systems need to dependent on specific card venders and card-reading-device venders, thus making it difficult to construct a low-cost and highly-flexible AFC system. A further reason is that various types of cards and reading devices appear on the market in conjunction with the widespread use of contactless IC cards in recent years, thus making it realistic to construct a highly-versatile AFC system.